halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:H:WoH/Sandbox
=Expansion of Rules= SHIP TO SHIP COMBAT RULES #Human ships are vastly inferior to their Covenant counterparts. Roleplay your ship fights accordingly. #One to two plasma torpedo hits will be enough to destroy a UNSC capital ship. (EXCEPTION: UNSC Battleships and UNSC Supercarriers, which take four to five hits. There are only two of each ship) #UNSC Longswords easily dominate Covenant Seraphs. Roleplay your dogfights accordingly. #Only units designated as "Carriers" can carry more than sixteen fighters. #It takes three MAC rounds from light UNSC ships (Frigate, Cruiser, Corvette) to bring down a Covenant ship's shields, and two more MAC rounds to destroy it. Roleplay accordingly. #It takes ONE Super MAC or Heavy MAC round to bring down a Covenant ship's shields, and only one more to destroy it. #Please ask a Chief Moderator for permission to be a ship's captain. SHIP TO MAC GUN COMBAT RULES #The only person in charge of the Super MAC platforms' fire controls is the Fleet Admiral, who will be appointed by the Chief Moderators. #See above rules for MAC rounds for damages. #It is almost impossible for Covenant capital ships to make it through the Orbital Defense Grid. Instead, Covenant forces must use dropships and boarding craft to deploy a bomb onto the MAC platform. (Halo 2 style) MAC To Ground #If using a MAC Gun on a vessel, you can fire one round at the surface of a body (planet, asteroid, ect.) every half hour. This gives cover fire to ground forces. If a Scarab is deployed, one MAC round can destroy it. #MAC rounds cannot hit dropships often. The chances of that are 143:1. ONE ON ONE FIGHTS #Here is the overall strength chart of races; 1st-Hunters 2nd-Tank Forms 3rd-Brutes 4th-Elites/SPARTAN-IIs 5th-SPARTAN-IIIs 6th-SPARTAN-Is 7th-Combat Forms 8th-Marines 9th-Jackals 10th-Grunts 11th-Drones 12th-Prophets 13th-Infection Forms #With guns, things are different. This is a chart of weapon strengths Plasma-->Flesh/Shielding Bullets-->Armor/Shielding Tentacles-->Flesh/Basic Armor Brute Blades-->Flesh Grenades/Rockets-->All Gravity Hammers/Energy Swords-->All Sentinel Beams-->All (Depending on how long it stays hitting target) Snipers-->Flesh/Armor, All(Normal:Headshots. Flood:Chest shots, where the Infection Form is, or Sensory Stalks in Pure Forms) #Luck is a constant factor, but do not use it too much. You're not the Master Chief. #If you suffer from injuries, don't heal immediately. Add blacking out and permanent scars/injuries to your roleplay. (Credit to the H:GO Team for the rules above) Slipspace travel time The slipspace travel time (from one rp to the other) is as follows: -Real time- *Covenant: 12 Hours *UNSC: 24 Hours (all Humans) Additional Operations of the Slipsace If you are controlling a UNSC frigate, and are being assisted by Separatists or other Covenant faction, you can dock inside the covenant based Assault Carrier and use the Covenant Slipsace rules. Assault Carrier/Frigate Rules #Frigate Carrying Capacity: Up to Three Frigates can be docked in the Assault Carrier, however this leaves no room for Assault Carrier Dropships, or fighters. One Frigate leaves room for everything. (Suggested) Glassing Rules Depending on the ship you are using, you can glass a certain part of a planet, Asteroid, ect. #--Individual Ships-- #-Using real Time- *Covenant Frigate: 9 Hours to cover 300 Square Miles *Covenant Battle Cruiser: 9 Hours to cover 700 Square miles *Covenant Assault Carrier: 12 Hours to cover half a continent *(If using more than one ship at a time just multiply the number of ships by the space being covered) Faction Rules In the beginning, the factions are in the following state: *UNSC **Is allied with: ***Separatists ***Forerunner Sentinels **Is enemy with: ***Loyalists ***Flood *Separatists **Is allied with: ***UNSC ***Forerunner Sentinels **Is enemy with: ***Loyalists ***Flood *Forerunner Sentinels **Is allied with: ***Separatists ***UNSC **Is enemy with: ***Loyalists ***Flood *Loyalists **Is allied with: None **Is enemy with: ***UNSC ***Separatists ***Forerunner Sentinels ***Flood *Flood **Is allied with: None **Is enemy with: ***UNSC ***Separatists ***Forerunner Sentinels ***Loyalists Temporary alliances between hostile factions may be made at some points, but please don't do so without a moderator's permission. Remember also that the Flood will not be present in the beginning of the RP, they'll arrive later.